herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 30- Game-O-Game 2
Game-O-Game 2 is the 30th episode of the series and the season finale of Season 3. This is the sequel to Episode 12-Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game. Plot Jessie (appearing to be the new host) opens the episode by introducing the contestants for the 2nd Game-O-Game, Herp-A-Derp Stuntman, Baby Pikachu, and Luigi and showing off the prize. Mario then takes over as host after chucking Jessie into the live audience. Mario finds Ghost of Hell and decides to switch bodies with him, but SBF moves time to Christmas and he dies, forcing Mario back into his normal body. Mario then screws around with the contestants, until finally choosing Baby Pikachu to receive the 1st question. Baby Pikachu gets his 1st question correct, Luigi gets his wrong (even though I'm pretty sure Herp-A-Derp is teal) and Mario decides to throw Luigi even though he has only 1 wrong, but Mario doesn't like Luigi so he throws him and Luigi misses, eliminating him from the game. It is already down to Herp-A-Derp Stuntman and Baby Pikachu. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman gets his next question right, but after hearing that he won $1,000,000 he pisses his pants. Mario then said he lied about the money, and won't let Herp-A-Derp Stuntman change his pants yet. Baby Pikachu gets his question wrong (guessing 30 drops in the bottle instead of a full cup), getting a 1 turn penalty. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman then goes to change his pants, but is stopped by Mario, not knowing he doesn't have any pants on. After a suggestive moment, Stuntman puts his pants back on. Baby Pikachu gets his next question wrong (guessing the wrong color beachball in Mario's closet). Mario and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman get an argument and Herp-A-Derp Stuntman eventually shoots Mario, which makes Mario take a point away from him. He gets asked if there are new models for Minnie and Mickie, with him getting the question right, but that wasn't the question and he gets the actual one wrong (saying he got the bottle from Fantasy Island instead of Darien Lake). Baby Pikachu gets his next question right, but Mario cheats to help him with the question. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman (whos pants are now yellow) gets asked what are the ingredients to Driving Patrick's Krabby Patty Car. Herp-A-Derp Stuntman says the secret formula, but gets it wrong and is thrown and misses. Baby Pikachu is then announced as the winner of Game-O-Game 2. Mario then gives him Megaman Starforce Pegasus and a Nintendo DS Lite and the cast celebrates his win. Cast *Mario *Baby Pikachu *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman *Luigi *Jessie *Ghost of Hell *SBF31 (cameraman, voice actor) *Thunderzap7 (voice actor) Trivia *This is the 2nd Game-O-Game episode. *Baby Pikachu wins Game-O-Game 2. *Herp-A-Derp does not host this version since his hip was "blurst" open. This is so far the only Game-O-Game that Herp-A-Derp does not appear or host. *Luigi gets thrown after only 1 question, causing a lawsuit in Game-O-Game 3. *This is the last episode of Season 2. *Mario begins to grow a 2nd mustache in this episode. *This is the 3rd and 4th time a character finds Herp-A-Derp's Playboys. The 1st was Luigi, the 2nd was Giant Pikachu (both in the previous episode), the 3rd was Jessie and the 4th was Herp-A-Derp Stuntman. *This is the 1st time the host takes points away from a contestant, as Mario gave Herp-A-Derp Stuntman 1 wrong after he shot him.